


It's True, Spock

by KSForever



Category: Possibly an AU of either TOS or AOS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gender subjects relating to Spock & present day LGBTQ+ community, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Gender subjects relating to Spock & present day LGBTQ+ community.JUST ADDED MORE, IN A COUPLE OF THE PARAGRAPHS; Detail & explaining all the angles of Angst.I recently read a fic on here called 'You're Not The Only One' by AlyssiaInWonderland (I recommend it!) and was inspired to write this, because, as I said to Alyssia, I think Gender Identity should be a bigger trope in the fandom; I am a member of the LGBTQ+ community on several counts, and I think 'our topics' should get more fics!!!





	It's True, Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/gifts).



IT’S TRUE, SPOCK

“Spock, it’s not about you being a novelty, or a bit of both, in any way.” Jim told him assuredly. “It really isn’t that.” He paused. “Yes, okay; when we first got together, I’d never been with a man, a male before, but I didn’t pick you to fall for because of any idea that I don’t see you as fully male. I do. You're a man, a male, if ‘man’ is too human a term for you. I fell in love with you, a male. I considered my attraction to you as the first sign I’ve ever had that I’m gay. I’m not what humans call ‘straight’. I make love to you as man to man, and I consider how you make love to me, to be ‘in a male way’; I’m happy with all of that. Please, believe me?”

Spock nodded, quietly. “As a Vulcan, I am not supposed to give much thought, emotional thought at least, to my gender. It is considered illogical to be overly concerned with whichever gender a person is. That I could be said to be of both genders that my people can be ‘born into’, should not bother me, as such, or give me any more pause for thought than being of one of the two genders, would. My people long ago accepted, and saw the science behind the facts of being gender non-binary, intersex, or any gender label, other than Vulcan Male and Vulcan Female.”

“Ashayam, listen to me. If you want to have surgery so that your body fully reflects its male status, then, you should have that surgery. It is not illogical to do something which will better help you in your logic, your meditation, your day to day life, your albeit hidden emotional status, and your sex life; if for nothing else then for your Pon Farr.” Jim looked at Spock intently. “Equally, if what you really want is to accept yourself as a person whose body does not necessarily reflect their gender in every way; most ways, but not every way, then, please, T’hy’la, accept yourself. Be happy, even if that happiness must be of a quiet nature, most of the time.” Jim reached out, and held Spock’s hands, as he and Spock stood in the middle of Jim’s Quarters.

Spock didn’t talk, but he knew that he was managing to communicate with Jim.

“If you want to swap your strap-on for what the surgery would give you; there is no shame or embarrassment in that want, and having said surgery is open to you, Spock.” Jim noted.

“I can’t take a human problem to the Vulcan Healers, and I can’t go to human Doctors. It would cement the idea that I am more human, in to the minds of other Vulcans.” Spock noted.

“We can, and we will, figure something out, and get this sorted for you, if it's what you want. It’s not as illogical as you seem to think. I know you think my logic here might be faulty, but it isn’t.” Jim gently squeezed Spock’s lovely hands.

Spock thought about the strap on he used. He loved, and hated it, in equal measure. It had neuro sensors with it, which he wore, to convey the link between touch and sensation properly, and it was covered with his own, real skin, grown from a sample; it covered the ‘false’ penis; the skin held real blood flow, and was sensitive to touch and stimulation, which, because of the neuro stimulators, he felt truly, in a reactive, real-time, no delay, link between his body, such as it was, and his brain. The penis held a reservoir of bio fluid, partially created by, and holding within it, Spock’s DNA material. The fluid helped keep the ‘organ’ working and healthy; the skin on it alive and well. It also formed the erection of the otherwise flaccid strap-on, and the ejaculate that came from Spock’s penis at the time of his climax. It (the penis) was almost as real as the one other men/males had been born with. Almost. In a way, Spock tried to keep in mind, it was just as real; only slightly different. Different; very different, perhaps, considering it could be/often had to be detached, and kept in a bio-solution. Different because the bio-fluid sometimes needed replenishing, via an injection of the fluid into the ‘reservoir’ in the strap-on. He could wear said strap-on with, or without the neuro-sensors; without those, it was numb, entirely. It was a part of him, the ‘strap-on’, but, if it was false, did that mean that Spock, he wondered himself, was false; falsely male; falsely Vulcan? Not authentic? As usual, he compartmentalised/repressed those thoughts, and asked Jim, “Do you like the device?” Spock asked Jim.  


“It’s more than a device, Spock. It’s not just made for you. It has your beautiful skin on it. It’s yours. It’s you; and, no, that doesn’t mean you, and it, are false; You do wonderful things to me when you use it, and when you don’t.” Jim tried to convey it all to Spock. Then, he suddenly thought; “Does some part of you fear that having the surgery would leave you with a penis that you think might not be as good as the one you strap on?”

“The concern has occurred to me, yes.” Spock just about managed to admit.

“You’re a very skilled lover, Spock. It doesn’t matter that you didn’t have many partners before you and I. You’ll remain a very skilled, naturally talented lover, with a very male signature, no matter what you decide to do. You won me over. You won me away from the ladies, and I won’t be going back. As long as you still want me, I’m staying with you. We’ll make love however you want. Whatever you want, Spock, it’s okay. It won’t make me see you as more female, less male. It won’t be about you ‘doing things as a woman’ just to keep me from missing the female form. It’ll be about our love, our sex life, about pleasure, and love.” Jim absolutely promised. “You should never even be tempted to hate yourself for whatever it is you want. We’re consenting adults, and you are not a perversion of normality. You’re you, and because of that, because of your Gorgeous soul and equally Gorgeous body, because it is Gorgeous, Spock. You’ll forever be Sexy! Your body is Gorgeous, and your soul is not an ugly one either, far from it; You’ll always be entirely, fucking Sexy!” Jim grinned wholeheartedly, repeating with even more emphasis, and embrace of Spock, through their Bond, and the meld from their touching hands. “You will. You are. You’re Beautiful, and I genuinely love you; not just that, but I am deeply aroused by your Sexiness. Male on male sex between me and you for the rest of my life, is perfect by me, because it’s what you and I are, and because, even if you’re not a conventional male in some ways, you’re so damn good at being what you are; which is male, none the less!” Jim’s eyes smiled, and he stroked, and kissed Spock’s hands, with his fingers, and his lips. “and, you always will be so good at this being male thing. I’ve never questioned your male identity… You’re a perfect example of all male goodness! But then, you’ll be perfect, and still male, if you, once in a while, feel a sexual need thrill through your female genitalia; if you don’t decide to get rid of it, that is; but, If you hate it and you want rid of it, I’m right there with you as you sign the papers to say so; also, if you decide that you’re happy, carrying on as you are, then, Spock, darling, please, don’t feel guilty or diminished as a male; if your body decides to feel even just a hint of your sexual responsiveness through your female genitalia, that’s all fine; whether it does it as well as, or, sometimes, instead of, through that Beautiful dick that you wear and wield so very, very well.”

Spock looked up again, and in to Jim’s eyes. “May I use it now, at this moment, to show you how much I do indeed love you, and, how much I appreciate every loving, kind, and assuring word, you have just said to me, and have ever said to me?” Spock asked, moving his fingers over Jim’s in the O’zhesta, and then, taking Jim’s fingers to his telepathic touch sensitive lips. So much was being conveyed by the lovers to each other.

“Yes, sweetheart, yes…” Jim murmured, hot and breathy already. “I love you.” He promised, as he leant in for a kiss.

“And, I love you, Ashaya. My Ashayam.” Spock pledged.

“T’hy’la.” They looked into each other’s eyes, and answered together; saying the precious, and, yes, sacred, word, not just because, through their love, their minds and souls, and their bodies, were, and would always be, linked.

Written: 1.9.17/Edited: 2.9.17


End file.
